intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Hunter Arc
The Demon Hunter Arc or known as Demon Academy Arc is the 2nd Branch of the Intelonian Chronicles, it revolves around the Demon Arts, Ranging from the Demon Gods, to their influence and powers in the Galaxy. It mentions heavily how the Demon Gods maintain balance in the Galaxy through the Demons that peaceful interact with the mortals. It also mentions Intelus the Galactic Dragon and how he created the galaxy and created order and balance. The Demon Hunter Arc serves mostly as the Magical/Demonic extension of the Royal Family Arc, explaining everything from the Demon Hunter view of the Galaxy. Cairne Grayson and his apprentice Charos who operate out of the Meridum Demon Hunter Academy serves as the Arc's Protagonists Prologue Act It starts off around an unknown planet located in between the Republic and Torterran Territories. A teenager the age of 15 ish who's dressed for adventure appears knocked out on what looks like an ancient sacrificial table with a bag over his head. Surrounding the teenager are several people in cloaks their faces covered. The teenager is restrained to the table and barely conscious as the people/figures around start to chant something demonic around the teenager. Soon the table starts to light up brightly as an emblem representing the Treachery Demon-Class appears underneath the teen. The teenager now start to gain consciousness starts to recollate his actions of what just happened and starts to struggle but is binded. Soon the chanting starts pick up speed and deepening the tone. The roars of the demon is heard around the room. The teen struggles more and more to get free of his bonds but feels a strong pain eminating from his chest. As the bag is removed during this chanting by accident, the teenager sees whats happening, several figures chanting to summon a Treachery Demon who know appears above the child. The teen struggles and yells out more in pain as his soul appears to come out of his chest, holding by sheer willpower and the impatience of the Demon, both the soul and the demon's soul merge into one. Soon the teen falls unconscious for abit, seeing that they think the ritual is done the cultists soon appear infront of the teenager and chant and worship. However the ritual failed when the teenager wakes up fully in control of his body. The cultists seeing this attack in rage but the teenager quickly escapes using new powers he never did see, stunning the cultists. Seeing this the cultists wanted to trap and keep the teenager for more worshipping and studies, but the teenager escaped. After escaping and hiding on a delivery shuttle that arrived, the teenager was shocked and scared of his powers, and abilities. Fearing he would be outcasted by his family yet alone to the one person he cherished the most, he decided to committ an exile on himself to make sure he wouldn't return as a monster nor to hurt the ones he loved. Act One: Childhood Memories Act One spanning 10 Chapters but are heavily long, revolves around the Pre Galactic Republic Times, according to the creator, it takes place around 550 GRS to the 1000 GRS on the Tretstonian Moon called Meridum. In the first Chapter explains how Cairne develops a bully attitude to his cousin William Tudor, son of the First Royal Family. However Cairne is awaken by a ghost child who leads him outside to see above that Tretris Oakutarui is being bombarded. Filled with guilt that he might've lost his family there, Cairne goes into a depressive and rebellious trip, by the 2nd Chapter he is shocked to find that William has survived the bombardment of Tretris Oakutarui and taken to his Family Ranch to be raised instead of the Senate. From there Cairne becomes protective over William making sure he's raised safely. By the 5th Chapter, Meridumside is destroyed by William who was bullied by the local kids, unleashing his elemental powers by emotional distress. The destruction of the town leads further down they have to go to New Olympia to get their supplies. As the 7th Chapter follows, William becomes emotionally attached to Cairne that he is always seen with him, further bonding the two more, it even gets to the Climax around 9th Chapter when William is several injured by a Demonic Apparition of his Parents, taken to New Olympia to get healed, here the Custody of William gets a boiling point as the Senator of Tretris Oakutarui, Andrew Dotenna demands that he must be returned to Tretris Oakutarui where he'll be raised, but after a brief verbal fight, Cairne takes in and decides to take responsibility over his cousin since both his Father Talos and Senator Dotenna argued on who gets custody. By the 10th Chapter which is considered the Separation, the Family returns to New Olympia to attend the World Fair, its part of a cover up so Cairne can leave, but William psychologically knows whats going to happen. When Cairne leaves, the Act ends with William saying, "I'll never forget you" Act Two: Exile and Recovery Act Two spanning nearly 20 Chapters, It explains what happened to Cairne just right after the Prologue Act, how he was forced to defend for himself in the streets of an unknown city presumably somewhere in the Republic as there is Republic Insignias all over. Being poor and hungry, Cairne tries his best to survive, doing small jobs around the area, sneaking into freight ships going planet to planet looking for food. It's around this time the Republic was fully recovered. However Cairne soon begins to realize his destiny when he wakes up being chased by an Envy Demon, parkouring across the rooftops of this unidentifiable city, he becomes trapped by it before he can realize, the Demon itself is killed by a mysterious figure donning mysterious symbols, the troubled Teenager looked in fear as this figure approaches him. The figure gives him some food and smiles unveiling his hood to reveal to be an Oakutaruian. Cairne accepts the food due to hunger, the figure smiles and notices that the teenager has something inside him as no-one has quick reflexes like him unless he was hurt or possessed. Before Cairne can realize he's taken to the Moon of Torbin, where he's trained in the arts of Demonology. In the grueling years that would lead to Cairne graduating, Cairne learned what had happened to him, and why he became this, he urged himself to return to his family, to tell William why he left, but his Master and the Council told him it was too late, and that it was forbidden, the Mortals must not know of the Demons that occasionally go out and hunt, to the Mortals, it's a normal life and death cycle, the Demon Hunters were trained to hunt Demons that stray from the path of this cycle. Enraged, Cairne ran out of the Demon Academy, taking his graduating class with him. Act Three: Rise of the Demon Academy Act Three comprises of another 20 Chapters, and it revolves how Cairne and Rose meet, and establish the Meridum Demon Hunter Academy. In the first Chapter, it shows Cairne taking his graduating class to Meridum, and heading towards a location near the Talos Ranch. He wanted to be close to his family without much to his class's attention. By the next chapter he leads his class to Lakeside where by that chance a powerful Jealously Demon appears out of river and starts to terrorize the city. It's here Cairne meets Rose for the first time, after he is gravely injured, Rose takes him to her apartment in Lakeside and tends to his wounds, when he's stable enough He urges to go back to the fight, but Rose yells out for him to stay, till Concordia herself appears and calmly tells Cairne that Love has inspired Rose to save you, and it's what love that'll keep you alive. After hearing the Demon God say this, Cairne stays while his class takes out the Demon. After healing up, Cairne takes Rose to the Demon Hunter Academy where they get married, following by the 15th Chapter, Jason is born. In the 16th Chapter, Cairne begins to appear around the Talos Ranch but in the shadows looking at his family, the family he left behind... What hurt him the most was William wasn't there anymore, Cairne felt depressed that he wasn't there as promised all those years ago. Quietly returning to the Demon Academy. By the 20th Chapter he begins to feel regretful that he left William, and the day he does return, he's no longer there. Rose encourages him that one day he'll meet up with William where-ever he is, and they'll settle everything. With the Demon Academy up and running, Cairne smiles and welcomes to the new initiates to Academy with open arms. Act Four: Re-Emergence Act Four: Comprised of 35 Chapters, it revolves how Cairne finally returns to his family but it's at a cost.. The First Chapter starts off nearly 10 Years before the 2780 GRS Royal Dawning, Cairne is convinced that he must take an apprentice if his Academy to finally be accepted by the Council. Forced against the Council's decision, Cairne takes a group of Initiates to the Emerald Pass, where they find out the ruins of the Intelonian City holds alot of the secrets that if the Republic knew would change the course of the Galaxy. Here he begins to see promise in Charos Death, who at the time was a Slimerian that knew what to do with the Demon Arts. As Cairne wonders through he begins to experience Flashbacks to what the city was like before the sinking. How William's Parents met, and how Talos saved them when the city sank. He never knew that if his dad didn't come in he wouldn't have met Adrian. However the Ruins they were in began to collapse, as if something was causing it. Thanks to Charos and his abilities in the Demon Arts, Cairne takes Charos as his apprentice, thus allowing the Meridum Demon Hunter Academy to be officially recognized by the Council. By the 27th Chapter, the 2780 GRS Royal Dawning just ended, Cairne goes out to New Olympia after decided to get some fresh air, when he remembered the Police Chief here was the descent of Randall Joanes, but to Cairne he looked like the kid that bullied William. When he kidnapped the descent to the top of VeraComm Telecomm Towers in New Olympia, where Cairne in his acts of revenge is hit by the truth bomb. Ezekiel Joanes, the descendant of Randall, told him that his great great great Grandfather was a horrible person, and the family regretted it, and changed. Ezekiel pleaded that if revenge is really necessary, and wonder what would William do, upon hearing this, Cairne drops his attack and falls, looking at how devolved his attacks to. He apologized to Ezekiel before carrying him back to the Police Station and running off. In the Next Chapter after hunting a Demon on Oakutarui III, Cairne gets word that his cousin has resurfaced but not as William Tudor but in the body of a Tretstonian Dragon named Adrian Solanos. To Cairne he was speaking unknown language to the Supreme Chancellor, Adrian didn't recognize any signs that Cairne gave and this was troubling to Cairne. He feared that William would be loss to the ages of time. However when Cairne showed a necklace that Cairne and William made when they were kids, something sparked inside Adrian. Adrian gets up and approaches the hunter, he looks at Cairne and special twinkle in Adrian's eyes gave an sign that William wasn't gone. Haylin watches in amazement how old souls were able to reconnect despite how long its been since they seen each other. Adrian hugs Cairne tightly realizing this was William acting Carine hugs Adrian tightly back embracing the hug that was long forgotten. By the 29th Chapter, Cairne gets word that Talos is dying, and in last breath, that he always loved Cairne. The death of his father sent Cairne into a depression that lasted for 4 GCS Years. When he re-emerged by the 30th Chapter, he loses his brother Adrian by accident, when he was battling a Treachery Demon. Adrian sacrificed himself to defend Cairne, with the death of his father and now the death of his brother, Cairne couldn't handle the lost of both, and goes on the rampage and kills the Treachery Demon. By the 31st Chapter where Charos shows that Adrian's soul can be retrieved, and upon going into the The Heavens, they bring Adrian back. Following that, Cairne kept close to Adrian making sure the Demons don't come after him, but it set him up for further weakness. Act Five: Treachery Reigns Act Six: Unstable Planes Comprised of nearly 40 Chapters, the actions that Cairne has lead his students with the Meridum Demon Hunter Academy, are to starting to effect the natural life and death cycle. With Demons being slain that were doing their jobs of hunting only when needed, the cycle of Life and Death starts to take it's cost. Cairne still believing that every Demon in the Galaxy should be eradicated, soon realizes his mistake as the Demons start to retaliate. Getting Stronger and stronger to survive, Thanatos sends out more immune demons to the Anti-Demon Material that was forged by the Demon Hunters called "Harithium". More enraged that Demons are still existing in the galaxy, it begins to show some Treachery in the Demon Hunter Organization. To the Point that the Council soon starts to investigate into the unstable cycle. However it begins to take it's mark. To the point, Cairne and Charos are stopped by the First Demon Council, the first Council of Demon Hunters, they were saved by Cognitio many eons ago and battled out Messorem along with the Demon Gods. Frozen in Time and taken to an unknown Galactic Core World. Begin questioned on his actions, he is notified that this mass murdering of Demons has propelled Thanatos to produce stronger Demons; Demons the Demon God of Death might not be able to control. Before the Cycle of Life and Death was easily manageable, but when Cairne entered into the fray, it began to destabilize the Demon Planes and the Cycle of Life and Death. Soon, Cairne is informed of what the Demon Gods did prior to what the Galaxy is now. Revealing that the Demon Gods had developed a cycle of Balance that was created by Intelus, the Cycle of Life and Death was created along with this Balance, to help keep everything in check. Revealing the Demon Gods had their own Mortal Empires, they were more focused on keeping the Galaxy stabilized, however One Demon God, named Messorem became corrupted by what the Council saying, His own Powers, which was Insanity, he waged war against the Galaxy that nearly wiped out all life, the Demon Gods and the First Demon Hunter Council defeated Messorem in both the Real Plane and Demon Planes, and sealed Messorem in a special plane/realm where he can be contained. Realizing what his actions were doing Cairne drops his weapons in shock. Till it's further added that the Demons Cairne has killed weren't being returned to Thanatos, they were being devoured by a Demon Inside Cairne, making him known as the "Demon Reaper".... Realizing what he's done he has not only destroyed the Cycle of Life and Death but at the same time might've put the Cycle of Balance in Jeopardy... Act Seven: The Demon Wars Category:Demon Hunter ArcCategory:Royal Family ArcCategory:Story Arc Category:Republic